Forever Love
by Lela333
Summary: Hector and Andromache's daughter, Evangelia, had always put all before her country. Achilles had put all before his desire for immortality. As these two great warriors come together, will thier love survive everything? Even death?
1. Chapter 1

Troy. A name that stood for power and strength. Throughout Greece and the Balkan Peninsula, Troy was a symbol of what one could do with nothing. King Priam had started with virtually nothing and now he was King of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the known world.

Now Priam had been blessed with two sons, Hector and Paris.

Hector was a true Prince of Troy. He had married Andromache, who was said to be a daughter of Zeus. And in truth she was a favored mortal daughter of Zeus. Zeus had promised that he would give her first child any gift Andromache desired. Two years after her marriage, Andromache gave birth to a beautiful girl. The name Evangelia was chosen for the girl. She had large eyes the color of the heavens on a clear day and thick curling brown hair like her Father. Andromache had presented her daughter to Zeus and he had blessed her with the gift of immortality and Evangelia became a favored granddaughter of Zeus and he blessed her abundantly. She was most beautiful to behold and had independence unlike that of any other woman in all of Troy.

Priam's other son, Paris, was handsome and full of charm. He was a favorite among women of all ages. And it was said he could have charmed Meduas if he had tried. But at times…his charm could cause trouble.

"Will you hurry back to me?"

"You know I will." Hector took her hand and pressed a kiss to the top of it. He knew that the small hand he held could deal out terrible death. "Watch over your mother for me?"

"Of course."

"And Damien?"

"I'd die for him."

Hector smiled. "I'll hurry back as soon as I can."

Evangelia saw her uncle coming up behind Hector. "Keep Paris out of trouble."

Hector rolled his eyes and smiled dryly. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to."

Paris grinned as he swept Evangelia up and swung her around. "I'll bring a handsome man back for you."

"It will probably be one of the angry husbands I've seen so often on your heels." Evangelia kissed her uncle's cheek. "I'll watch daily for your ship."

Hector took his daughter from his little brother's arms. "What shall I bring back for you?"

"Whatever you think is fit for me."

"A man, then?"

Evangelia raised an finely arched eyebrow. "Whatever should I do with him?"

Andromache laughed as she appeared next to her husband. Hector wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Andromache looked up at him. "She's right. Whatever would she do with a man? I hardly know what to do with the one I have."

Paris grinned. "You could use him to carry your sword around for you."

"I can carry my own sword, thank you very much."

"You could use him to keep you warm at nights."

"Paris!"

"And when you get tired of him, you can take him out and give him a good beating!" Paris's brown eyes danced with laughter."

"No," said Evangelia. "That's what I use you for." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Remember, Paris. You are my beloved Uncle. And I love you. But if you do anything to endanger Troy, I'll rip your pretty face from your pretty skull!"

They all burst into laughter.

Hector turned. He could see the lone figure dressed in white on the beach and waved.

The tiny figure waved until she was gone from sight.

Hector looked at the spot for last for a long time and then turned. They where bond for Sparta.


	2. Chapter 2

Hector was glad it was their last night in Sparta. He was ready to return home.

Menelaus, the King of Sparta, was giving them one last going away feast. Peace had at long last been achieved between Sparta and Troy.

Menelaus stood to his feet. "Princes of Troy, on our last night together, Queen Helen and I salute you." He was already half drunk and the night was young. But even as he wove slightly unsteadily on his feet, anyone with eyes could see that he was a warrior. A great one with many battle scars.

His wife, Helen who was twenty-five, was sitting next to him. She was wearing a white gown and fresh flowers had been woven into her golden hair. Her beauty was so great that she seemed to live in a world all to herself.

Hector glanced at Paris and stiffened. Paris was staring at Helen as he had the whole time he had been there.

"We have had our conflicts before, it's true," said Menelaus. "We've fought many battles, Sparta and Troy. And fought well!"

The hall roared their approval.

Helen raised her head and her blue eyes met Paris' brown ones.

"But I have always respected your Father. Priam is a good man, a good king. I respected him as my adversary and I respect him now as my ally."

The hall roared again.

"Hector, Paris, young princes, come, stand drink with me."

Hector stood, nudging Paris's shoulder none too gently, almost knocking his brother from his seat.

Helen's eyes flickered away.

Paris stood. He raised his glass, his eyes still on Helen.

"Let us drink to peace," said Menelaus.

Hector nodded and raised his glass.

The King and Princes drank deeply.

"May the gods keep the wolves in the hills and the women in our beds!" shouted Menelaus.

The whole hall rose to their feet and cheered. "To Sparta! To Troy!"

"Do you think you'll ever fall in love?"

Evangelia looked at her cousin, Bresis. "Probably."

"I hope I do."

"Over half of Troy is in love with you."

Bresis shook her head. "No, I want a man to love me for who I am. Not how pretty I am."

Evangelia smiled affectionately at her. "I'm sure some handsome man will come along and sweep you off your feet."

Bresis smiled and looked at her cousin. "You think so?" She was a very pretty girl, like her cousin. She had strange golden eyes and curling brown hair. She, like Evangelia, was highly pursued.

"Of course. And then his handsome brother or cousin will come along for me!"

The two women laughed and began running along the surf, carefree.

A band of musicians struck up their instruments and servants made their way slowly through the guests, filling goblets. Polydora, one of Helen's handmaidens, led a dozen attractive young women into the banquet hall.

Hector watched impassively as Paris talked to a raven haired beauty. Suddenly he almost pitched forward and landed on his face.

Meneluas pounded him on the back and then gripped his upper arm. "A good strong arm. Thanks the gods we made peace. I've seen too many of my men struck down with this arm."

"Never again, I hope."

"Only one man works a sword as good as you," said Menelaus. "The son of Peleus the Argonaut."

"Ah," said Hector. "Achilles."

Menelaus nodded.

"Have you seen the man?" asked Hector.

"I have."

"When did you see him?"

"He fought for my brother, Agamemnon."

"Ah," said Hector.

"I thought of your daughter, Evangelia, when I saw him," said Meneluas.

Hetor looked at him. "Why?"

"He looked like just the man Evangelia could take and tame."

Hector smiled slightly. He had spent almost a full day looking for the perfect gift for his daughter and he had found it. A gold necklace set with stones that where the color of her eyes. It was on the ship now. He had also picked up several yards of blue and gold silks that matched the necklace.

Menelaus indicated Polydora who was staring openly at Hector. "You see that one over there?"

Hector turned. The girl looked to be only about a year older than Evangelia.

"I picked her just for you," said Menelaus. "She's a little lioness." He grinned at the girl and she lowered her eyes.

Hector glanced at Helen. She was watching her husband and noticed his exchanged with the girl. But when she felt Hector's dark eyes on her, she turned and began talking with another handmaiden who was sitting beside her. Hector turned back to Menelaus. "Thank you. But my wife waits for me in Troy."

Menelaus shrugged. "My wife waits for right there." He leaned forward. "Wives are for breeding. For making little princes. Come, enjoy yourself tonight."

Helen rose to her feet and glided out of the hall.

Menelaus didn't noticed but Hector did. "I thank you for helping me finding the blue and gold silks. My daughter will enjoy."

Menelaus laughed. "As long as she thinks of me when she wears them."

"I'm sure she will." Hector watched as Paris slipped out the hall with a sinking heart.

Evangelia walked the dark halls of the palace, her thoughts troubled. She ran a hand absentmindedly through her thick brown curls. She couldn't sleep. When she did, her dreams where full of a man with eyes that burned holes in her soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Hector was whittling a wooden lion for Damien. He did that often, making different animals. He had done the same thing for Evangelia when she had been young. Priam had then taken the animals and had gems set for their eyes. Evangelia had them all lined up on a shelf in her room.

Paris came over to him, his brown curls blowing in the strong wind. "A beautiful morning. Poseidon has blessed out voyage."

Hector looked at the blue sky. "Sometimes the gods bless you in the morning and curse you in the afternoon."

Paris watched Hector for a long time. He could remember when he and Hector had been younger, Hector had made him crude little animals. They had been Paris's favorite toys. "Do you love me, brother?"

Hector's eyebrows rose. He rested his knife on the rail. His deep brown eyes danced with good humor. "What have you done now?"

Paris looked at him. "Do you love me? Would you defend me against an enemy?"

Hector sighed, still smiling. "The last time you spoke like this, you had stolen Father's horse and lost him. Now…"

"I need to show you something." Paris turned and went below deck.

Slowly the smile faded from Hector's face and he followed his brother.

Paris stopped before his cabin door. "Before you get angry with me…"

"Open the door."

Paris opened the door.

Helen, wearing a hooded robe, was sitting on the edge of a hammock. When the door opened, she rose to her feet and her hood slid back, bringing her golden hair and blue eyes to light.

Hector stared at her in disbelief. "If you weren't my brother, I'd kill you where you stand."

"Hector," began Paris.

But Hector was already gone.

Helen looked at Paris. "We'll never have peace."

Paris looked at her. "I don't want peace. I want you."

Evangelia stood on the beach of Troy, the waves wetting her gown all the way up to her knees. The feeling of unrest in her heart would not ease until she saw her Father and he assured her everything was alright.

Hector bounded onto the deck. "Turn us round. Back to Sparta," he snapped.

"Wait," said Paris. "Wait!"

"You fool," Hector hissed. "Evangelia was right. I should rip your face from your skull!"

"Listen to me," began Paris.

Hector shoved his brother backwards. His physical power had never been more obvious to Paris than in that moment. Paris knew Hector could crush him like a fly.

The sailors watched in an awed silence.

"I love her," said Paris.

A muscle jumped in Hector's jaw. "Say that word again and I'll break your arm."

Three warships where anchored in the Mycenae harbor. Meneluas strode through the city and up the steps of the palace. He entered the throne room, daring anyone to try and stop him. His eyes where fixed on his brother, Agamemnon, who was sitting on the throne at the other end of the room.

Agamemnon stood when his brother came through the doors. "I heard the news."

"I won't rest until Troy is burned to the ground."

"I thought you wanted peace with Troy."

"I should have listened to you."

"Peace is for the women and the weak," said Agamemnon. "Empires are forged by war."


	4. Chapter 4

Hector was staring at the sea, Paris's words ringing in his ears. At last he looked at Paris and shook his head sadly. "You'd let Troy burn for this woman?"

Paris said nothing.

Hector grabbed him by the neck of his tunic and shook him.

"If she goes back, I go with her."

"To Sparta?" snarled Hector. "They'll kill you."

"Then I'll die fighting."

"That sounds heroic to you, doesn't it? You've never killed a man or even seen a man die. I've killed men and I've seen them die. And there's nothing heroic about it.

"All the same, I go with her. I won't ask you to fight my war."

Hector let go and Paris stepped back. "You already have." He turned away from his brother. "To Troy."

Agamemnon met with his most trusted advisor, Nestor.

"The Trojans have never been conquered. Some say they can't be."

"I haven't tried yet," said Agamemnon. "King Priam think he's untouchable behind his high walls. He thinks the Sun God will protect him. But the gods only protect the strong."

"Prince Hector and the high Princess Evangelia command the finest army in the east. They are the strong."

Agamemnon's eyes glittered. "Women do not belong in war."

Nestor's eyebrows rose.

"I'll attack them with the greatest force the world has ever seen. I want all the kings of Greece and all their armies."

"We need Achilles and his Myrmidons."

Agamemnon shook his head. "Achilles can't be controlled."

"We have to have him."

"He threatens everything I've built."

"We have to have him," repeated Nestor. "This will be the greatest war the world has ever seen. We need the greatest warrior."

Agamemnon paced the room for a moment. At last he turned. "There's only one man he'll listen to."

_Ithaca. _

A lean, bearded man was sitting on a hillside looking out over the Ionian Sea. Beside him was a lean, hunting dog. They where watching a troop of emissaries climb the steep hill.

At last they reached the top. "Greetings, brother. We were told King Odysseus was here in the hills," said the leader.

"Odysseus? That old bastard sits around and drinks wine and makes love to his wife all day."

"You should respect your king."

"Respect him? I'd like to punch him in the nose."

The emissaries exchanged looks and began walking away. The man watched them go. At last he sighed and looked at his dog. "I hope Agamemnon's generals are smarter than his emissaries."

The leader stopped and turned. "What did you say?"

The shepherd scratched behind the dog's ears. "You want me to help you fight the Trojans."

The emissaries stared at him. Suddenly, they fell on the ground.

"Forgive us, King Odysseus." The emissary leader looked up at him. "King Agamemnon has a favor to ask of you."

Odysseus smiled. "Of course he does."

Odysseus stood in his room. "I don't know how I'll do it, Penelope."

His wife looked at him from where she was still lying on the bed. "I don't know how you'll do it either. You'll feel like the worse sort of traitor."

Odysseus shot her a look. "You do make me feel better."

Penelope stretched and looked at him, with a bright light dancing in her dark eyes. "I know I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Achilles grinned at his bested cousin, Patroclus.

His cousin glared at him. "You told me never to switch sword hands!"

"By the time you know how to do it, you won't be following my orders anymore." Suddenly, he stopped and cocked his head. He grinned. His foot curled around the wooden handle of one of the spears laying the ground. He flipped it into the air, grabbed it and hurled it.

Odysseus sighed as he looked at the spear stick out of the tree, mere inches from his head. He watched it quiver there for a minute and then ducked under it and came up the hill. He grinned at Achilles. "Your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend."

"I don't like that smile, my friend. It's the smile you smile when you want me to fight in another war." Achilles turned. "Patroclus, my cousin. Odysseus, king of Ithaca."

Odysseus turned to the young man. "Patroclus, son of Menoetius?"

Patroclus nodded. He was good looking, with golden skin, firm muscles and deep brown eyes.

Odysseus gripped his shoulder. "I knew your parents well. I miss them."

Patroclus only nodded.

Odysseus shot a glance at Achilles who shrugged. Odysseus stepped back. "Now you have this one watching over you, eh? Learning from Achilles himself. Every boy in Greece must be jealous." He turned to Achilles. "We need to talk."

Achilles leaned against the wall. "Tell me you're not here at Agamemnon's bidding."

Odysseus's hesitated. Just long enough. "I am not asking you to fight for him. I am asking you to fight for the Greeks."

"Why?" asked Achilles. "Are the Greeks tired of fighting each other?"

"For now."

"The Trojans never did anything to me.

"They insulted Greece."

"They insulted one Greek, a man who couldn't hold on to his wife. What business is that of mine?"

"Fight for me then," said Odysseus. "My wife will feel much better if she knows you're by my side. I would feel much better as well."

Achilles smiled. "I'm sure Penelope has few worries for you. She knows you're sly. Even if there is only one man standing after this war, she knew it'd be you."

"Is Ajax going to Troy?" asked Patroclus.

"So you've heard of Ajax," said Odysseus. "Yes, he's going."

"They say he can fell an oak tree with a single swing of his ax."

Odysseus grinned.

Achilles raised an eyebrow. "That's because trees don't swing back."

"Prince Hector of Troy. Is he as good a warrior as they say?" asked Patroclus.

"The best of all the Trojans. Some say he's better than all the Greeks, too."

"And what of his daughter?" asked Achilles.

"I've seen her before," said Odysseus.

Now he had Achilles attention. "Is she really as beautiful as they say?"

"Even more beautiful. She was rightly named."

"I hear she's as good a warrior as her Father."

Odysseus smiled. "She's better. I wouldn't want to have her sword at my throat."

Achilles made his way down to the seashore where he could see him mother there. She was walking along the shore in knee deep water, picked up shells. Her long black hair was streaked with gray.

"Mother."

Thetis turned and smiled at her son. "I thought I'd make you another seashell necklace."

"I haven't worn a seashell necklace since I was a boy."

Thetis looked at Achilles's bare neck. "Don't you like them anymore?"

Achilles smiled. He bent and picked up a good shell and handed it to his mother.

"Oh, that's a pretty one."

"They want me for another war," said Achilles.

Thetis bent and picked up a silvery shell.

"Are you listening?" demanded Achilles.

"Yes, my sweet. Another war," said Thetis.

"Against the Trojans."

"They say Evangelia of Troy is the most beautiful woman the gods ever touched."

"I've never seen her."

"I have," said Thetis. "I was awed."

"Patroclus want's to go."

"Patroclus has never seen war."

A seagull that soared above the sea saw the impressive sight.

A thousand ships sailed east, crowing the sea and churning the waves with their keels. The thousands of white sails where painted with all different signs and emblems of the various nationalities represented in the alliance. But there was one ship that was slightly out of formation. And its sail was bare. But what set it apart, was that it's sail was black, solid black. The only black sail in the whole fleet.

It was Achilles' ship.


	6. Chapter 6

"Evangelia! Evangelia!"

Evangelia sat bolt upright as her door burst open. "What's happened?"

Bresis' eyes where shinning. "Hector's coming!"

"My Lady."

Evangelia turned. There was a smile on her face that hadn't been there for many a week. "Yes?"

There was a guard standing in the door. He was one of her bodyguards and his face was troubled. "Prince Paris has someone with him."

Slowly Evangelia rose to her feet. She handed Damien to her mother. "Who?"

The guard shifted nervously. "Well…"

"Tell me."

"He has Helen of Sparta with him."

Evangelia's smile slowly faded and her face went cold. "Are you sure?"

"Where Evangelia?" asked Hector after he had thoroughly kissed his wife. He held her close and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "She's not here to greet me."

"She's on the roof with Briseis," said Andromache. "She's angry with Paris."

"She has every right to be," said Hector as he and his wife walked slowly toward the doors led to the roof. "How did she hear?"

"One of her guards reported it. She said we should stake Helen out on the beach for Menalaus and Agamemnon, when they arrive." Andromache looked at her husband. "She wants to fight, Hector."

"She shall," said Hector evenly. "It's her gift."

"Damien grows more and more each day. And of course, everyone is spoiling him terribly."

"And I'm sure Evangelia is there to give him his every need and want," said Hector dryly.

"Of course."

Hector opened the door that let them out onto the roof.

Two girls where standing at the edge facing out towards the sea, which could be seen clearly. Both where dressed in flowing white dresses.

Hector slammed the door loudly.

Both women turned. Evangelia's face lit up. "Father!"

Hector caught her and spun her around.

"Oh, you're back! At last!"

"You knew good and well I was back."

Evangelia nodded and her smile faded. "I didn't wish to see Paris so I did not come down and greet you."

"We will speak of Paris later. Briseis!" Hector hugged his younger cousin tightly and kissed the top of her head. He looked her over from head to toe. "Look at you! You've grown more beautiful than when I last saw you."

Briseis's whole face was lit up.

"Did you miss me, little one?"

Briseis nodded.

"I never did hear such wailing when the men of Troy discovered Briseis had taken the virgin robes," said Evangelia.

"Virgin robes?" Hector grinned at Briseis. "So you have become a servant to Apollo."

Briseis opened the door. "I must go and see Paris."

Evangelia said nothing but her blue eyes went dark.

When Briseis was gone, Hector looked at his daughter. "Come, let's walk. You are angry with Paris?" asked Hector quietly.

"Angry!" Evangelia stared up at her Father. "He'll say he loves her but how long will this one last? Longer that the last? Or not as long? You and I both know Paris, Father. As soon as a prettier girl comes along, Helen will be forgotten. And left on our hands."

"Paris…Paris made a mistake."

"And now we will pay for it," said Evangelia. "You and I and every man of Troy. Save Paris. Why didn't you take her back?"

"Paris would have stayed as well. And been killed."

Evangelia took a few steps forward and stared once more at the blue sea. She turned to him and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I fear you won't live to see Damien grow up."

Hector forced a smile. "Tonight, there is to be feasting and dancing in honor of our return. We shall speak of war later. Not now."

"I shan't speak to them."

"I can't force you to," said Hector. "But you must learn to forgive. It is the most important gift we have. To be able to forgive is the best thing we will ever have. When was the last time you where in the Temple?" He laughed at the look she gave him. "That long?" He knew his daughter was immortal to a certain extent. No one could have lived through some of the things she had done. But he held no faith in the gods of Olympus.

"Briseis!"

"Paris!"

Briseis threw herself into Paris's arms.

Paris kissed her cheek. "How well you look!" He looked around. "Where's Evangelia?"

Briseis saw the beautiful blond woman who was Helen, standing next to Priam, looking at the floor. "She's here, Paris. But she won't see you. She's furious with you for bringing Helen. She's furious at the war you've cause."

Paris nodded slowly and a flash of regret flashed through his eyes. He loved his niece more than anything else in this world. Or did he? Where did Helen come into that? "I see," he said softly.

"She saw you from the roof as you brought Helen up to Priam. She said we should stake the both of you out of the beach for Menelaus when he comes, bringing his brother, Agamemnon to our shores. You did a foolish thing, cousin," said Briseis. "And now Evangelia says we will all pay for it."

Hector met with Priam in the council room. The room was empty.

Hector told the whole story while Priam stood at a window and looked out over his city.

When his son was finished, Priam turned. "I'm surprised you let him bring her."

"If I'd let him fight Menelaus for her, you'd be burning a son's body instead of welcoming a daughter."

"We could send peace envoys to Menelaus."

"He would spear their heads to his gate."

Priam gazed at Troy. "Women have always loved Paris." He was quiet for a moment. "But this is different. Something has changed in Paris. I can see it in his eyes. Helen…Helen has awakened something within him. If we send her back, he'll follow."

"This is my country. These are my countrymen. I don't want to see them suffer so my brother can have his prize. And it will not be the just the Spartans coming after her. By now, Menelaus has gone to his brother. Agamemnon has wanted to destroy us for years."

"Enemies have been attacking us for centuries," said Priam. "And our walls still stand. For thirty years, I have worked for peace. Thirty years. Paris is a fool sometimes. I know that. But I'll fight a thousand wars before I let him die."

Hector looked past the city and to the thin stream of blue that he knew was the sea. It was empty now but he knew what was coming. "You won't be the one fighting."


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, Evangelia," called Briseis as she entered her cousin's suite.

Evangelia appeared. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful!" exclaimed Briseis. "Just like the High Princess of Troy you are!"

And Evangelia did look like a high princess. She had dressed with care that night, to prove that it was she that was the Princess of Troy. And not Helen. She was wearing her Father's gift. Her maids had worked quickly and whipped her dress together from the glorious blue and gold silks that Hector had given them. And the necklace of gold and blue stones rested on her white neck. She had gold bells on her ankles that tinkled softly as she moved. Her long dark hair had been brushed till it shone. Her gold crown held the curls back from her face.

Briseis and Evangelia left the room in a whirl of perfume and laughter.

Hector looked at Evangelia and kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"My gift was good for you."

Evangelia smiled. "Thank you for it."

Priam looked at Paris.

Paris was watching Evangelia. He looked at his Father. "She's furious with me."

"And she has every right to be," said Priam. "Her perfect life is about to be in shambles. The Father she loves with every breath of her body, will be ridding to war."

"She'll be ridding with him," said Andromache, who was sitting next to Priam.

Paris went pale. "What?"

"Evangelia will ride to war."

Evangelia watched the dancers with little interest. She had heard the gossip of the soldiers today. They said that Agamemnon was bringing with him Achilles the Great. He was said to be the greatest fighter and an immortal.

"Hector."

Hector looked at his wife.

"Are you alright?"

Hector smiled and took her hand. "Yes."

"You looked so sad."

"It's not I that looks so sad," said Hector. "It's Evangelia."

"She fears that with this war, comes the end of her world as she knows it."

"Sadly, she's right."

The first night of feasting had ended and Evangelia had still not gone to bed. She walked the gardens, restlessly.

"Evangelia."

Evangelia turned.

Zeus, the god of gods, stepped out from the shadows.

Evangelia, who had seen Zeus before on many occasions, smiled. "Zeus, you have taken time from your love life to come and see me."

Zeus smiled. "That I have."

Evangelia sat down on the rim of a fountain. "So war is truly coming for Troy."

"Yes," said Zeus. "And so, I have a gift for you. But you must use it wisely." He handed her a necklace. On a delicate silver chain, dangled a black diamond. A black diamond of life.

Evangelia took it. She knew what it was.

"You will fall in love during this war. With the least likely person you could ever imagine. But he will fall. And cause others you love to fall. Especially someone you love dearly."

Evangelia's eyes grew troubled.

"But when your love falls, you must take this necklace and go to Hades. Give him this necklace and in return he will give you the life of the one you love."

But what of the one I love dearly that will fall? Why cannot I use this necklace for him?"

"Because it is the way I have set it," said Zeus firmly.

"If fate changes things …"

"If fate changes things and your lover lives through the war, then the necklace may go to your choice. But if he dies, you can use it on none other."

"I am to make a journey to the Underworld?"

Evangelia, who had seen Zeus before on many occasions, smiled. "Zeus, you have taken time from your love life to come and see me."

Zeus smiled. "That I have."

Evangelia sat down on the rim of a fountain. "So war is truly coming for Troy."

"Yes," said Zeus. "And so, I have a gift for you. But you must use it wisely." He handed her a necklace. On a delicate silver chain, dangled a black diamond. A black diamond of life.

Evangelia took it. She knew what it was.

"You will fall in love during this war. With the least likely person you could ever imagine. But he will fall. And cause others you love to fall. Especially someone you love dearly."

Evangelia's eyes grew troubled.

"But when your love falls, you must take this necklace and go to Hades. Give him this necklace and in return he will give you the life of the one you love."

But what of the one I love dearly that will fall? Why cannot I use this necklace for him?"

"Because it is the way I have set it," said Zeus firmly.

"If fate changes things …"

"If fate changes things and your lover lives through the war, then the necklace may go to your choice. But if he dies, you can use it on none other."

"I am to make a journey to the Underworld?"

"Yes. And there in lies your greatest challenge. It is hard and full of nightmares. But I have faith that you can make it."

"How far off is the war?"

Zeus smiled. "Concern yourself not with the war yet, Evangelia. Feast, make merry, for your Father has returned home."

Evangelia smiled bitterly. "And with him came my uncle, bringing war."

"Paris is young and headstrong. And it is not entirely his fault. Goddesses where involved with this."

Evangelia looked down at the water in the fountain. She touched it and then let her hand sink into the fountain. "The water is cool," she said softly.

Zeus rose to his feet and touched her forehead. "Then cool yourself." And then he was gone.

Evangelia fell backwards into the fountain, eyes closed and all thoughts of the war left her head.


	8. Chapter 8

"Evangelia."

Evangelia whirled. "Father!"

Hector shut his bedroom door and opened Evangelia's door. "You're soaked!"

Evangelia smiled at him. "I went swimming."

Hector shook his head and smiled. "The things you do."

Evangelia looked at him for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"You must speak to Paris."

Evangelia stiffened and all the happiness instantly left her eyes.

Hector regretted his words as soon as they had left his mouth. For a moment, Evangelia looked like the daughter he had left. She had been smiling and her eyes had danced with fun.

"I shall not," said Evangelia. She turned and headed for her wardrobe.

"Evangelia," begged Hector. "Please."

Wet clothes came flying from behind a screen and Evangelia reappeared, unbraiding the thick braid she had hastily braided while in the fountain. "No," she said firmly. She picked up her brush and began brushing it.

"You must forgive him. Evangelia, do it for me."

Next morning, Evangelia bowed before her grandfather.

"Come, my little Evangelia," said Priam. "Come and talk to me."

Evangelia sat down next to him.

"You are angry with Paris?"

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Priam.

Evangelia's eyes filled with unbidden tears. "You don't know what doom this war holds, Grandfather. We will loose much and in the end, we may loose all. All for Paris's lust."

"He claims to love the girl."

"But does he not also love you. Me. His own brother. Did he give them any thought before he took Helen? No. His only thought was for himself."

"But why should you show malice to Helen for this?"

"Helen willingly came with him, bringing war on her very heels. She is no woman of virtue. She left her husband. That is against even our laws."

"Now Evangelia…"

"What would you do if your wife had run off with another man?"

"Hunted the man down…and destroyed him…"

"Exactly."

Two months went by and then…they came.

Hector bounded from bed at the sound of the bells sounding.

Evangelia sat straight up. The bells where ringing. She ran from her room, nearly crashed into Hector, got ahead of him and ran for the roof.

Priam stood on his balcony, calmly. He had been watching the tiny specks for some time and by five in the morning, he knew without a doubt that Menelaus and Agamemnon had come at last. It was now about two hours past dawn and the bells where sounding.

He sighed. That meant no more peace for Hector. Or Evangelia.

Evangelia threw the bolts on the door and burst out onto the roof. She ran to edge, facing the sea, and stopped. She stared at the horizon. And a feeling of cold fear swept over her and she shivered.

Hector stood behind her. "They've come at last."

"Oh Paris," whispered Evangelia. "What have you done?"

"They'll reach the beach by noon."

Evangelia stood calmly at the middle of the room. She had a short black leather tunic fastened on. The maid had braided her hair back and it hung in one thick braid down her back. Her black sandals where fastened.

She took one more look out the window and then left her room.

Paris met Hector on the porch. The two brothers simply stood there, looking at each other, saying nothing.

A gentle breeze blew up and ruffled Paris's dark hair. "The weather is good," he said softly. "The gods have blessed us."

"Sometimes the gods will bless you in the morning and curse you in the afternoon," said Hector. He looked at Paris for a long moment and both of them thought back to the time when he had said it once before under different circumstances. Then he went down the steps without a backward glance.


	9. Chapter 9

Achilles studied the beach of Troy. They would be there in about twenty minuets. His cousin, Patroclus, was sulking. He would not be aloud to make the charge for the beach and that was final.

Achilles stepped down and stood in the midst of his rowing men. "Myrmidons! My brothers of the sword!" he shouted above the sound of their rowing. "I would rather fight besides you than any army of thousands! Let no men forget how menacing we are, we are lions! Do you know what's waiting, there, beyond that beach?" He drew his sword and pointed at the golden beaches of Troy. "Immortality! Take it! It's yours!"

Evangelia mounted her horse and had her men ready. She met a captain by the palace steps. "I want every house outside the walls searched. Bring everyone in. everyone. No one is to be left behind." She galloped through the city and met her Father outside the walls.

"Are you ready?" asked Hector.

She nodded.

Hector turned and looked out over the men. They where the elite Apollonian guard, eighty in all. "All my life, I have lived by a code. And the code is simple: honor the god, love your woman and defend your country. Troy is mother to us all. Fight for her!"

The men raised their swords and roared.

Hector and Evangelia arrived at the top of the hill and stopped.

"Look!"

One ship was far ahead of the others. It had black sails. Even as they watched, it landed and about twenty men poured out, one at their head that was a head taller than them all.

"By the gods," whispered Hector, "There he is. Achilles."

Evangelia watched as the man charged up the beach. "The man wants to die."

But Achilles and his small band of men fought to the temple and disappeared inside. With the remaining Trojans staying behind and killing every other man that set foot on the beach. Archers stood on the dunes and fired scores of arrows into the arriving Greeks.

"Here they come," said Markos.

Achilles watched them impassively. Then held out his hand.

Markos looked down and picked up a fallen spear and handed it to him.

Achilles waited a moment, then stepped back and hurled it as hard as he could.

Hector jerked his horse to a stop.

Evangelia was staring at one of her men. He was lying on the ground, half the spear in front of him and the other half sticking out his back. He had a look of frozen surprise on his face. She turned back around and her eyes went hard. "Philip."

Her captain came forward.

"Take twenty men. Burn all the ships you can. But don't sacrifice yourselves."

Hector looked at the temple and kicked his horse into a gallop.

Achilles waited in the shadows.

The Trojans had come into the temple and had already been attacked by his men.

"You must be Hector, prince of Troy."

Hector regarded the man calmly. "I am."

"You're brave to have come this far alone, Prince of Troy."

"These priests where unarmed." Hector motioned to the floor, which was slick with blood.

"That is no concern of mine," said Achilles. He turned and went out on the back porch of the temple.

Hector followed him. "There where women and young girls here."

Achilles raised his sword and pointed it at Hector. "Go home, Prince of Troy. Make love to your wife, kiss your children, and tomorrow we will have our war."Achilles's men came out and surrounded Hector. But Achilles shook his head. The men backed away and lowered their swords.

Hector's sword dropped slightly but he stared at Achilles for a long moment.

Achillies started to go back in but stopped instantly when he felt the sharp tip of a sword at the back of his neck.

Hector froze.

Instantly Achilles's men stepped forward and their swords rose.

"Tell them to stay back," ordered a firm voice. The speaker was hidden in the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

"No Evangelia," said Hector.

The sword pressed harder. "Back."

Achilles looked at Markos. And nodded.

"Back," said Markos.

They backed up.

"Farther."

Markos and the men backed down farther.

Evangelia stepped into the light, keeping her sword point on Achilles's neck. "So you are the mighty Achilles." She studied him calmly.

"Evangelia," said Hector. "Come. There's been enough killing today."

"Are you his daughter?" asked Achilles, his eyes sliding to Hector for a moment and then to the woman.

"I am she."

"I told your Father to go home."

"You shed the blood of unarmed men and women today." Evangelia pushed her sword point slightly. "Here, in this very temple."

Achilles said nothing. Suddenly he whipped around and whirled to face Evangelia with his sword drawn. He stopped short in surprise when he found her sword level with his eyes.

Their eyes met. Two immortals. Two great warriors destined to be together. Two warriors destined to kill and kill they would.

Two pair of blue eyes locked and for a long moment they stared at each other.

Slowly Achilles lowered sword. "I've killed men in five countries. But never a priest."

"I could end this war right now. Here and now," said Evangelia, holding his gaze. "It is you, Achilles, who holds the armies of Agamemnon together. If I where to take your head and throw it on the beach, it would be empty by nightfall."

"You could. But you won't."

"I won't?" Evangelia raised her sword point until it was level with Achilles's neck. "Why not?"

Achilles studied her eyes.

"Tell me why I won't kill you."

"Because I let your Father live."

"You let him live because you could not have killed him."

"He is no immortal. All mortals fall. At one time or another."

Her blue eyes burned into him for a long moment. "You're right, Achilles. Tomorrow we'll have our war, you and I. And everyday forward." She lowered her sword. "It's too early in the day for killing immortals."

Evangelia swung up on her horse and turned him toward Troy.

"Did you see Briseis?"

"No."

"She wasn't there," said Evangelia. "That means they took her captive." Her hand tightened on the reigns, until her knuckles stood out stark white.

Hector closed his eyes. "Oh, how this will tear at Father."

"Have Paris tell him. It's his fault these people are even here."

Evangelia and Hector dismounted and went up the palace steps.

Andromache ran out and threw herself into Hector's arms.

Hector buried his face in the side of her neck.

A maid handed Damien over to Evangelia.

Evangelia swung Damien high into the air and kissed his cheek.

Paris came out. "Thank the gods you're back."

Helen stood in the shadows behind him.

Evangelia regarded him coldly. "Why don't you go and tell your Father that Briseis has been taken captive." She turned and went inside.

Paris stared at Hector. "Tell me it's not true."

"She's gone."

"Evangelia," called Hector. "Come, there's a meeting been called."

Evangelia immerged from her room dressed in a dark blue dress, threaded liberally with gold. "How did Grandfather take the news of Briesis?"

Hector sighed as they went down the hall. "He's upset. He was very fond of her."


	11. Chapter 11

"Achilles," called Markos.

Achilles stopped in the door of his tent.

Markos caught up to him. He tugged aside the flap to Achilles's tent and motioned inside.

Achilles went in.

There was a young girl, tied to a stake at the center of the tent. Her pretty face was tear streaked.

"We found her in the temple," said Markos. "She's wearing the virgin robes."

Achilles took off his breastplate as he studied her. She was frightened.

"We thought she would entertain you," said Markos. He turned and left the tent.

Achilles said nothing as he washed his face and tied on the lower part of his robe. He studied the girl for a long moment and then came over to her. He pulled a knife.

She gasped and jumped backwards. She backed as far away from him as the ropes would let her. She struggled against them, causing them to cut into her wrists.

Achilles's eyes narrowed when he saw how bloody her wrists where and how red the thick ropes where. She had been struggling for some time.

He captured her wrists. Her hands where freezing. With one quick cut, Briesis of Troy was free.

Hector and Evangelia sat down. Paris was no where in sight.

Priam nodded at his son and granddaughter.

Then talk of the war began. They discussed the capturing of the beach and of Achillies.

Evangelia's mind wandered as she thought of Achilles. His eyes…they had bewitched her. She had never seen such beautiful eyes on a man. Save one. Zeus, the immortal. His eyes where that color. But Achilles, he was…

"Evangelia!"

Evangelia started out of her thoughts. "What?"

Hector looked at her for a long moment. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." She saw Paris had entered the room and taken his seat. She looked at her Father. "I'm fine."

Hector turned back to Priam. "We gathered our dead."

"Who all has come?"

"The Messenians, Arcadians, Epeians, Spartans, Agamemnon's own people and who know's who else," said Evangelia.

"What are you saying, Evangelia?" asked Priam.

"The odds could be bad for us." Evangelia looked at her Grandfather steadily. "Could be bad. They may not be."

"Will you attack the beach tonight?" asked another council member.

"Yes. Men are already standing by to do that," said Hector. "It will be a quick attack. Our men will be back before midnight."

One of the council members stood. "What if Agamemnon wants to strike a bargain?"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Evangelia saw Paris stiffen. She ignored him. "What sort of a bargain?"

"Helen in return for peace?"

Paris stood. "No!"

All eyes went to him, including Evangelia's. She stood as well. "It is not your place, Paris," she spat his name from her mouth as if it where a foul thing, "To say no."

Paris's eyes went to her.

"When you tire of Helen, what in the name of the gods, are we to do with her? No man of Troy will ever want her. We couldn't even make a common whore out of her! Even though that is what she has become." She met his angry gaze with an equally angry one of her own.

At last they where to face off. The council watched with interest.

Priam said nothing for he had wondered the same thing. He was amazed that Paris had not tired of Helen before. But when he did, what would they do with her?

"I love her!" shouted Paris.

"You stole another man's wife. Most women like her end up becoming the common whores you yourself have slept with many a time."

"I will not give Helen back." Paris's eyes where blazing and he had come up closer to Evangelia. "And you will not degrade her to call her a whore. Never again!"

She wouldn't back down. "You will not tell me what to say and what not to say, Paris!" Rage was causing her to clench her fists. "If I had my way, Helen would have been staked out on the beach and you with her!"

"Helen is not leaving Troy!"

"You are not fighting this war, Paris. Leave the decisions up to the ones who ride through those gates. I don't think any of us want to die for a woman of Sparta right now!"

Paris looked as though he was going to strike Evangelia across her face. "She is Helen of Troy now."

"Troy does not want her!" snapped Evangelia. "And now it's your fault those men are burning out there. And it's your fault women and children of Troy are weeping. For their husbands, brothers and fathers. Yes, Paris, is it your fault. You don't even leave the walls of the palace. I do!"

"I'll die for her! I love her that much!"

Evangelia scoffed. "You say you're willing to die for love. But you know nothing of dying. And you know absolutely nothing about love!"

"And you do?"

"I do. I love Troy."

"I'm sorry for the war I'm causing."

"That's not good enough, Paris!" shouted Evangelia. "This time, it is more than an angry father or brother or husband your brother and I are trying to calm. It is Agamemnon and his armies!" She stepped closer to him. "Your Father has worked for years to have peace with Menelaus. And in one night of passion, you destroyed it all."

"I love her."

"Love is a game for you. When this turn is over, you will roll the dice again." She turned and left the room.

Paris stormed out of the room down the opposite hall.

Hector stood. "We have fought many wars, you and I, Father. For power, for land, for wealth and for glory. I suppose…," he said slowly, "Fighting for love makes more sense than all."


	12. Chapter 12

Evangelia slammed the door to her room. She ripped the dress off and grabbed her leather tunic. She fastened it on and grabbed a large black cloak. She fastened on her sword belt and added a dagger into each of her sandals.

Moments later, a lone horse raced out across the plains of Troy, toward the beach.

Achilles came back into his tent with a large basin of water. He set it down and dipped rag into it. He reached out to Brisesis's face and she slapped his hand away. They continued at this for several minuets and then Achilles threw the rag into the water and back away.

Brisesis studied him for a moment and then slowly reached for the rag.

Achilles moved slightly and Brisesis sprang back.

Achilles raised an eyebrow and stood to his feet. "Do you have a name?"

Brisesis watched him as he sat down on the other side of the tent. With her eyes, she gauged the distance between them and then slowly took the rag and began wiping her face. She remained silent.

"Even servants of Apollo have names," said Achilles.

"Brisesis."

"Pretty name."

"My cousin will come for me."

"He will?" said Achilles mildly.

"She will."

Achilles half sat up. "She?"

"Yes. Evangelia will come for me."

"Evangelia," said Achilles softly as he sat back. "Yes."

Brisesis watched him. "You know her?"

"Yes. I had the pleasure of meeting her on the porch of the temple. She's very beautiful."

"She is the most beautiful of all the Trojans."

"You are not jealous. A fault that is found common in women today."

Bresis stared at him for a long moment. "I thought you were a dumb brute."

Achilles's eyebrows rose.

"I could have forgiven a dumb brute."

Just then Markos called for Achilles. "My lord, Agamemnon wants you."

Achilles snorted and shouted, "Why would I want to look at him when I can look at her?"

Markos chuckled as he walked away.

Achilles looked at Bresis. "You probably won't believe me but it's safest for you to stay in here. Those men out there left their wives. They might find you pleasant company." He stood, grabbed his sword belt and left the tent without a backward glance.

"What is it?" asked Achilles as he fastened on his sword belt around his back.

"Agamemnon is calling a meeting."

Achilles sighed. "Where's Patroclus?"

"Here, cousin."

Achilles turned. "Go into my tent. And stay there. There's a girl there. Make sure she stays safe."

Evangelia stood next to her captain. "Are you almost ready?"

"We're ready."

"Good." Evangelia turned her horse. "Wait for my command."

Bresis started as a tall man entered the tent and sat down across from her. "Who are you?"

"I am call Patroclus. I'm the cousin of Achilles. He told me to watch out for you."

Bresis looked at him for a long moment, then turned away from him.

"Are you frightened?"

Bresis looked at him. "Should I be?"

"This is war. We've come to fight."

"Have you ever seen war before?"

"No."

"And you wish to fight?"

Patroclus was quiet for a long moment. "I suppose I do. In a way."

"You want to take the life of another man?"

"Is that what war is to you?"

"Yes."

"Then you have been deceived, Bresis."

To Bresis's horror, she found herself liking the sound of her name coming from his lips.

"Many men fight war for the reason you think it is. But I fight….my cousin…and your cousins and so many of the others that are here are fighting for something different. Your people are fighting for freedom. And we are fighting for power."

"You think fighting for power makes what you do better?"

"No. But it is a reason. Better than the one you think you have."

Bresis looked at him for a long time. "You're different."

"You find that every person is different from the last one." He stood and came over and sat by her. "But you…you are unlike no one else I've ever met."

Bresis didn't move as Patroclus' hand came up and he ever so gently touched her cheek.

"You're like the summers we had at home. They where so beautiful but sometimes…they where so fleeting."

Bresis looked deep into his eyes. "I see…I see now that I could have been wrong. You…you seem so different from the other men I've met."

"Have any of them ever made your eyes shine like they're shinning now?" And then he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Paris," said Helen. "What's wrong?"

Paris was standing on the balcony of his room. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Paris!" cried Helen. "What's wrong! Please tell me!" She held him tightly.

"Nothing," managed Paris even as tears filled his eyes. "Nothing."

Odysseus rolled his eyes at Achilles as the meeting ended and they all began leaving Agamemnon's large tent. "War is young men dying and old men talking. You know this. Ignore the politics."

"Achilles."

Achilles turned.

Agamemnon waved him forward. His tent was now empty, only servants left behind. "A great victory was won today. But that victory was not yours. Kings do not kneel to Achilles. Kings do not pay homage to Achilles."

"Perhaps the kings were too far behind to see: the soldiers won the battle," said Achilles dryly.

"History remembers KINGS, not soldiers!" Agamemnon stood to his feet. "Tomorrow we'll batter down the gates of Troy. I'll build monuments for victory on every island in Greece. I'll carve Agamemnon in the stones."

Achilles smiled slightly. "Be careful, King of kings. First, you need the victory."

Agamemnon's eyes narrowed briefly. Then he asked, "You sacked the temple of Apollo today?"

Achilles nodded. "You want gold? Take it. As a gift from me."

Agamemnon's eyes glittered. "I already took what I want. Guards!" He smiled.

At the sound of a cry of pain, Achilles whirled.

The guards came in, dragging between them a struggling Briesis.

She looked at him and their eyes met.

"Achilles!" she cried.

Achilles' face went red with anger. "Let her go!" He drew his sword.

Agamemnon's smile faded and he sat forward.

The guards standing along the sides of his tent swarmed forward.

"I thought you not so foolish," hissed Achilles.

The soldiers backed away.

"Stop!" cried Briesis. She jerked herself free and stood there, looking at Achilles. "Too many men have died today! If killing is your only talent, that's your curse. I don't want anyone dying for me." She brushed her hair back from her face. "Your cousin told me you where different and I believed him. Show me I was right."

Achilles slowly lowered his sword. Rage bubbled inside him.

For one of the few times in his life, Agamemnon felt a shiver of fear. Achilles raised his sword and the soldiers took a small step forward as Achilles leveled the sword at Agamemnon.

Agamemnon didn't move. He didn't blink. If Achilles threw that sword…his soldiers wouldn't be able to move in time…

"Achilles." Nestor, one of the kings under Agamemnon, stepped forward.

Achilles looked at him. He knew Nestor. He knew he was wise. He looked at Agamemnon. "Imagine a king who fought his own battles. Wouldn't that be a sight?" he stepped forward, his sword raised. "Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile." Then he turned and left the tent without another word.

Bresis watched him go with a sinking heart. She refused to look at Agamemnon.

If she had, she would have seen his face was red with anger. "Of all the warlords loved by the gods, I hate him the most."

Now Bresis looked at him and realized that he was afraid of Achilles. Deathly afraid of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Evangelia's eyes picked out the tall form of Achilles as he strode quickly toward the other end of the beach. She watched him for a moment.

She raised her arm and let it fall wordlessly.

Large balls of brush and dry wood soaked in oil where dragged to the top of the hill.

Suddenly the dune top was bristling with archers. Half of them lit arrows with fire and fired them so they landed in neat rows along the front of the tents. Others picked off stray men.

Evangelia waved her arm.

The balls where pushed down the dune top, picking up speed as they went. They rolled right through the still burning arrows and burst into flames. Confusion and screaming broke loose as the burning balls crashed into tents.

Achilles whirled at the first sound of the screams and stared in disbelief at the large balls of fire rolling down the hill. He ducked into the shadows and searched the dune tops. Then he saw her.

She was sitting there, on top of her horse, tall and regal. She was cloaked in black and the hood almost covered her eyes but he could see the glint of them in the firelight. It was as if she was staring straight at him.

Achilles turned and ran along the tide line. He made it to the top of the dune and looked around.

"You are brave to come after me alone."

Achilles whirled and saw Evangelia sitting on her horse not ten feet away. She was regarding him coolly.

He said nothing just looked at her. She looked coldly beautiful, sitting there on her black stallion, cloaked in black, with her hair shinning ghostlike in the moonlight. She had pushed her hood back and now the fire reflecting in their blue depths. "What was it that Agamemnon said to you that made you so angry?"

Achilles didn't answer. If indeed Bresis was her cousin, he did not want to give her the sad news…

"What's in this war for you, Achilles? A long living name?" asked Evangelia.

"Yes. I am here for the glory and the glory only," said Achilles. "And for you, Princess of Troy? What is this war to you?"

"My land. My family," said Evangelia. She looked at him for a long moment and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. "It's a terrible thing we do, Achilles. I kill for freedom and you kill for glory."

"Yours is a much better cause."

"There should never be a cause for taking life." Her eyes seemed to come alive as she spoke. "True, I can take life. But can I give life. Can I do that? I should not be so quick to deal out death but…" She turned her horse. "We'll meet again, Achilles."

"When?" Achilles stared into her eyes. He knew then that he would never kill this girl. She was…she was something to him. He did not know what yet. But he would find out.

Evangelia turned and smiled. "Soon. Very soon."

"Achilles!"

Achilles turned and saw his captain, Markos coming up the hill toward him.

"Achilles, they…"

"Took Briseis," said Achilles as he came slowly down the dune. "I know. Where's Patroclus?"

"They knocked him unconscious. He's sleeping off a headache."

Achilles stood there for a long moment with Evangelia's words ringing in his ears. Perhaps…he could prove himself. "Tell the men we don't fight tomorrow. We're standing down. They can sleep as late as they want."

Evangelia went down the hall, unfastening her cloak and throwing her hood back. Suddenly, she saw a black shadow at the other end and stopped.

Her Father, Hector burst into the courtyard and grabbed the shadow.

Evangelia stepped into the garden and started to go to him but then she heard the sobs.

Hector threw back the hood. "Helen!"

Helen burst into tears and buried her face in Hector's chest.

Hector sighed.

"I saw them burning," cried Helen. "I saw them from my room. They're burning because of me."

"Where are you going?' asked Hector gently.

"Down to the beach. I'll go back to Menelaus. I can't take anymore of this.""Anymore of what?" asked Hector. "Helen, if you think this war is your fault, think that no more. Agamemnon was waiting for an excuse to come to Troy. And all you did was give it to him. I find no fault in you," he said gently. "War from him would have come for Troy sooner or later."

"They all hate me here," said Helen. "What good am I to anyone here? I have brought nothing but trouble since the moment I entered those gates."

"No…"

"Yes, Hector, I did. Your daughter won't even look at Paris anymore. I have turned her against him."

"That is between him and her," said Hector.

Helen shook her head sadly. "No Hector. It's no use."

"You are good for someone here," said Hector desperately. He knew that if she went down to the beach, Paris would follow and be dead by dawn. "Paris. He needs you. especially tonight of all nights."

Helen looked at him. "Why tonight?"

Hector hesitated. Then spoke gently, "Paris will fight Meneluas tomorrow."

Evangelia clasped her hand over her mouth to keep her gasp of shock being heard.

Helen gasped and gripped Hector's arms with an almost painful grasp. "No! You can't let him."

"I can't stop him, Helen. I already tried." Hector gently removed her hands and wiped her tears away. "Go to him. He needs you desperately tonight."

Slowly Helen nodded and turned to go back inside. She stopped and looked at Hector. "Thank you, Hector. You are a Prince of Troy."

Evangelia turned and ran.

She slammed the door to her room and flattened her back against it.

"Evangelia." Priam was sitting out on the balcony. "Come," he said. "Come out here with me."

Evangelia dropped her cloak to the floor and went out on the balcony with her Grandfather. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"About Paris."

"Yes," said Priam. "Tomorrow when Agamemnon and Menelaus come to our gates, Paris will ride out and challenge Menelaus."

"Menelaus will kill him," said Evangelia.

"You will sit up on the balcony with me tomorrow?" asked Priam.

"No," said Evangelia. "My place…"

"Just for the parlay."

Evangelia nodded. "Very well."

"Perhaps it would cause Paris' heart rest if you went to him." Priam stood. And went quietly to the door. "But then again, it is your choice."

Evangelia sat out on her balcony for a long time that night. Her thoughts did not rest long on what would come tomorrow. But they where on Achilles.


	15. Chapter 15

Next morning, Achilles stood with his men and they watched as Agamemnon and Menelaus rode out. Then Achilles turned and went back to his tent.

Whispers of fear and defeat where already running rampid through the soldiers. There would be no victory for them today and they all knew it.

"I'll come down when the parly is over and all has been said that needs to be." Evangelia took a deep breath. "Be careful."

Hector kissed her forehead. "Tell your mother I love her."

"I'm sure she knows that," said Evangelia. She was dressed in a simple yellow dress that sparkled in the sun. She looked at the ground for a long moment, then at her Father's face. "Where is he?"

"He's biding Helen goodbye."

"I can't imagine taking his life," said Paris. "But if that is the way I can achieve peace once more, I would take a thousands lives."

He and Helen where standing in a quiet corner of the courtyard.

"Paris."

Paris and Helen both turned. Paris instantly let go of Helen's hands. "Evangelia."

Evangelia looked at Helen for a moment and then at Paris. "I would speak with you when you're done." She turned to go but Helen stopped her.

"Stay. We have said our good-byes." She slipped away.

Evangelia faced Paris. "I hated you…that moment I saw you riding through the gates with her. For the first time in my life, I hated someone that I had, for all my life, loved. I knew what she would bring." She looked at him with her heart in her eyes. "I'm sorry I hated you."

Paris took her hands and kissed them. "Evangelia, the fault was mine and someday I will ask your forgiveness for my foolishness. I cannot do that now because the grievance is still too new. I hope that someday you will be able to forgive truly for what I have done." He looked at her. "But I must ask…beg something from you. Promise me if I loose, you'll not let Menelaus have her back."

"Do you love her, Paris?"

Paris smiled slightly. "Father asked me that and I shall give you the same answer I gave him." He looked deep into her eyes. "You are a great Princess of Troy, Evangelia. The greatest Troy has ever seen. And probably the greatest she will ever see. Because you love Troy. Every blade of grass, every grain of sand, every rock in the river…You love all of Troy. That is the way I love Helen."

"Alright, Paris. I'll fight for your love. Because…I think I've fallen in love. And mine is far worse than yours."

"Who is it?"

"I cannot tell you."

Paris kissed her forehead and stepped back. "I must go."

Evangelia slowly climbed the stairs to the large balcony that overlooked the large plains of Troy. Her maids where waiting on the stairs. When she next left the balcony, they would quickly dress her in her tunic. Her horse was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

Priam smiled at her. "Come, your seat…"

"No, I cannot," said Evangelia. "I will watch from the balcony."

"Will you let Helen sit in your seat?" asked Priam softly.

Evangelia looked at Helen's back. "Whatever you wish."

"Helen."

Helen turned.

"Come, and sit here with me," said Priam.

Helen took one last look over the edge of the balcony. And then went to Priam. She felt Evangelia's eyes on her as she sat down slowly.

Hector's soldiers poured out of the gates and stood in straight neat ranks against the walls of Troy.

At last Hector himself with Paris by his side rode out.

Hector turned and looked up toward the balcony. He could see the tiny figure dressed all in bright yellow standing there and he waved to her.

Evangelia smiled and waved back.

A great silence fell over the Trojans.

And they waited.

Achilles and his men went to a rocky outcropping that over looked the great plain of Troy. There, they would watch and see what would happen.

"Are you better this morning, Patroclus?"

Patroclus sighed. "She was so beautiful, Achilles. I've never seen anyone like her. i…i…"

"I know," Achilles said. "I know. Believe me, I know."

"Here they come, Achilles."

Achilles stood.

Evangelia heard it. It was faint but began growing louder. She knew that sound. It was the sound of a great many feet.

Hector calmly looked off into the distance. And there they where. The sunlight glinted off their shields and spears.

The armies of Agamemnon.


	16. Chapter 16

At last the army stopped. And the Kings rode their chariots out.

Hector and Paris moved to meet them.

Agamemnon, Menelaus, Odysseus, and Ajax waited.

"You come here uninvited. Go back to your ships and go home," said Hector.

Agamemnon scoffed and waved his arm over his army. "Look around you, Hector. I brought all the warriors of Greece to your shores."

"You can still save Troy, Hector," said Menelaus.

"I have but two wishes. If you grant them, no more of your people need die," said Agamemnon. "First, you must give Helen back to my brother."

Paris stiffened.

"Second, Troy must submit to my command and fight for me whenever I call."

"They're too close to the walls," said Achilles. "The archers'll cut them down."

"You want me to look on your army and tremble." Hector scanned the army with hard eyes. "Well, I have seen them. I see 50,000 men brought here to fight for one man's greed and I see that that is not the life I wish to have. Nor do my men."

Agamemnon took a step forward. "Careful, my mercy has limits."

"What was he like?" asked Evangelia.

Helen looked at her. She hadn't been able to sit still and had come to the balcony. She stood a few feet away from Evangelia. "What?"

Evangelia looked at her. "Menaluas. What was he like?"

Helen turned her eyes back downward. At last she spoke. "Menelaus was a brave man. He fought for honor. And every day I was with him, I wanted to walk into the sea and drown."

Hector took a step forward as well and towered over Agamemnon's portly frame. "And I have seen the limits of your mercy."

Agamemnon took a small step back.

"And I will tell you now, no son of Troy will ever submit to a foreign ruler." Hector's eyes blazed. "Especially a tyrant and a dictator."

"Then I will tell you now that every son of Troy shall die."

"Wait. There's another way," said Paris. "If I fight you, Menelaus and win, you will leave Helen here and you will leave Troy."

Menelaus stepped forward. "Very well. I'll fight you." He brought his face close to Paris'. "You see those crows up there? They're never tasted prince before." He looked at Hector. "I am sorry it has come to this, Hector."

Hector touched Paris's arm. And Paris turned and followed Hector back to the horses.

Hector handed his brother his helmet. "Paris."

Paris looked at him as he put the helmet on. "Yes, brother?"

"Be careful."

Paris looked up at the balcony where he knew Helen was. "I will. I have too much to loose."

Ajax curled his lip as he watched Paris and Menelaus. "This is the prince of Troy? In Salamis, the women fight better."

Odysseus grinned, amused. "But they're not as pretty."

Both men's eyebrows raised when Paris punched Menelaus in the jaw and knocked him over.

"Not bad."

Evangelia's hands where shaking as she gripped the edge of the walltop. She had turned away from the scene below and gone to the other end of the balcony. She could see the sea from her place. She closed her eyes and longed for another time…a time that seemed like so many years ago but was only…seven months ago. Her and Paris…and Bresisi down at the beach with her Father. Evangelia almost groaned aloud. "He can't win. Menaluas will kill him. Then he'll be lost to me forever.." Suddenly, she heard Helen gasp.

She turned. Priam had come to his feet. She looked at Helen.

Helen was staring downward.

She ran across the balcony and looked over the edge…Just in time to see Paris throw his arms around Hector's ankle. Even from that far away she could see blood streaming down his leg and his face…it was covered in blood. She went cold. "Paris!"

Paris faintly heard a scream and turned.

Menelaus had come after him and his sword was raised.

Hector rested his hand on his brother's head.

Menelaus looked at Hector. "If he doesn't fight, Troy is doomed."

"Paris," said Hector quietly.

Paris clung to Hector's leg even tighter and shook his head. "No. No."

Hector looked at Menelaus. "The fight is over."

Menelaus raised his sword. "Get back, hector. I'll kill him at your feet, I don't care."

Hector looked at him for a long moment. "He's my brother."

Evangelia watched her Father grabbed his sword and shove it through Menelaus's body. She turned and ran.

Hector grabbed his brother and practically threw him on his horse. "Go!" He turned to his captains as he pulled on his helmet. "Form ranks!" He took one last look at the dead body of Menaluas.

At the sound of the gates opening and then closing, his eyes flew open. And he drew his sword.

"Father."

He looked up. It was Evangelia. "Where's Paris?"

She dismounted and handed the reigns of her horse to a man who was leading them away. "He's safe." She turned and faced the army. "Agamemnon wants the Trojan army to fight for him!" she shouted.

The Trojans roared angrily and shook their swords.

"Would any man here like to fight for Agamemnon?" shouted Evangelia.

"NO!"

Evangelia faced the charging Greek army. "For Troy!"

"TROY!"


	17. Chapter 17

Priam sat down slowly. His face was pale. Paris had run. And to save his life, Hector had been forced to kill Menalaus. Now the war was certain.

He watched as the armies of Agamemnon flooded toward Troy. He could see his granddaughter down there. She turned and waved at the walltop.

The archers moved forward and strung their bows.

Achilles was clenching his hands into fists. "Pull back, you fools!"

"Pull back!" shouted Odysseuss.

Instantly his men stopped and the others raced around them.

Odysseuss shook his head. "Fools."

The archers let loose their arrows.

Agamemnon grabbed the chariot reigns as his man fell down, dead. His eyes went to the walltop and his heart sank. They where too close to the walls.

The Greeks clashed mightily with the Trojans.

"Don't give!" shouted Evangelia. "Push them back!" She slew any who were any her way. Suddenly she looked around. She had gotten separated from her Father.

Zeus looked down and grimaced. He leaned down and whispered in Evangelia's ear. "Find your Father. Make haste!"

Evangelia began looking frantically for her Father. Suddenly, an arrow imbedded itself in her arm. She cried out in pain and gritted her teeth as she broke it off and tossed it on the ground.

Arrows where raining down on the Greek and hundreds lay dead.

"Push!" shouted Evangelia. Her blood dripped off her elbow. "Push them back!"

Slowly, the great wall of Trojans heaved and took a step forward. The Greeks went back a step.

"Father!"

Hector turned at the sound. Evangelia! He turned and began making his way toward he had heard her voice.

"Turn and face me!"

Hector turned.

There was an enormous man standing there. In one hand he had a large hammer and the other a shield.

Hector jumped aside as the great hammer swished by him, nearly smashing his jaw.

All around, both sides stopped and gathered to watch.

The man was called Ajax and perhaps the strongest man, save Achilles, the Greeks had.

But in spite of all his strength, Ajax was slow. And Hector was small, strong and fast.

Ajax's hammer came crashing down on Hector's shield and broke it in two. Hector jerked his arm back, tingling. He crouched, knowing he had only one strike. He went forward but Ajax's hammer came down on his sword.

"So you're the best of the Trojans?" Ajax shouted in Hector's chest.

Suddenly, the point of a sword seemed to grow out of the middle of Ajax's throat

Hector stared at him in disbelief.

Slowly Ajax fell to his knees.

Evangelia put her foot on the back of Ajax's neck and jerked her sword free. She moved around until she was in front of the dying man. "That's debatable."

There was a roar of anger from the Greeks and they pushed forward with all their might. But it was not enough. The Trojans pushed harder and the Greeks stepped back.

"Push!" shouted Hector. "Push them back!"

At last, the Greeks turned and ran in defeat.

With a mighty roar, the Trojans ran after them, cutting down as many as possible.

Hector and Evangelia's horses where brought and they raced after their army.

"Stop!" shouted Hector. "Stop!"

"If they reach those dunes, their archers will cut us down," said Evangelia.

At last the army stopped. And they all stood there and watched as the Greeks scrambled over the Dunes and disappeared over the other side.

Hector rode his horse around to his captain. "Send someone to tell them they can gather their dead and we rest tomorrow."

The captain stared at him. "But they never would have done the same."

Evangelia appeared beside her Father. "That's what makes Troy worth saving."


	18. Chapter 18

There was great cheering as the army rode back through Troy.

Evangelia held the reins in one hand, her left arm throbbing in pain. She was slightly pale but managed to smile.

Andromache and Priam were waiting on the steps of the palace. Paris and Helen where no where in sight.

"Father."

Hector turned. He had quickly dismounted his horse and was getting ready to run up the steps. He stopped at the sound of his daughter's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Get me down," said Evangelia softly.

Hector came over to her. "Are you hurt?" He held out his arms and she slid into them. She couldn't cover her wince when their arms bumped. Hector scooped her up and carried her up the stairs.

"It's my arm that's hurt, not my legs."

Andromache's smile faded. She ran down the stairs and met them. "What happened?"

"It's her arm," said Hector.

Evangelia managed to smile at her mother. "It's only a scratch."

Hector bowed his head to his Father. "Father."

"What happened to her" asked Priam as he followed his son and daughter in law down the hall.

"I got shot with one arrow," said Evangelia, over her Father's shoulder at her Grandfather. "And you'd think my arm was cut off."

Hector set her down on her bed. "I'll go for the doctor." He turned, kissed Andromache quickly and was gone.

Evangelia worked herself back into a sitting position. She still kept her hand clamped over the wound. She tightened her grip and winced in pain.

Andromache set a basin of water on the bedside table and picked up a towel. She wet it and sat down next to Evangelia. "Hand," she demanded.

"No," said Evangelia. "Wait."

Priam was standing behind Andromache, narrowed his eyes.

"Evangelia, move your hand," said Andromache.

"Mother, it's not half as bad as it looks," tried Evangelia.

"Evangelia, move your hand," said Priam, quietly but firmly.

Evangelia looked at her grandfather for a long moment. Then slowly started to move her hand. The dried blood fell to the blankets. As soon as her hand was free, fresh blood dripped down. The broken arrow shaft had made a mess.

Andromach's eyes flickered but she clamped the towel over the wound.

Evangelia winced and caught her Mother's wrist. "Not so hard."

Hector almost knocked Helen to the ground. "Where's the doctor?" he asked her.

"Finishing up with Paris," said Helen. "What's wrong?"

Hector said nothing and continued down the hall. Anger burned in him against Paris. Paris had brought disgrace on Troy. He had run in the face of danger! Hector's eyes blazed.

"Hector!" cried Helen. She grabbed his arm but he kept going, dragging her down the hall. "Don't hurt him, Hector. Please!"

Hector shook her off him and threw door to Paris's room open violently. It crashed back against the wall.

The doctor calmly finished cutting the thread on the stitches and stood.

Hector glared at Paris.

Paris flinched and lowered his eyes.

"I have need of your services."

"May I ask for who?" asked the doctor.

"My daughter."

"She'll be fine," said the doctor. "All though she should not go to the battle tomorrow."

Hector nodded. "Very well. Thank you."

The doctor left the room and Hector turned around.

"I'm going to fight tomorrow," said Evangelia.

"No, you're not," said Hector. "I have declared that neither side will fight tomorrow. Out of respect for the dead."

Evangelia stood. "See, I can move it. It's only stiff."

There was a knock at the door and Hector opened it.

Helen stood there, her blue eyes standing out on her pale face. It had taken a good deal of her courage to knock on the door. "Is the Princess alright?" she asked.

Evangelia moved into her line of vision. "I am well."

Helen bowed slightly then turned and glided back down the hallway.

Hector shut the door. "That was well, what you did."

"She was frightened. My anger against Paris."

"Was?"

"What's done is done." Evangelia disappeared behind the screen. She winced as she moved her arm but managed to strip her tunic off. She slipped into a white and yellow gown and came out. "We cannot take back the past. No matter how angry we are or how hard we try."

Paris looked up as the door opened and Evangelia stepped in. he looked away.

She came forward and looked at the neat stitches in his leg. Then she looked at Helen. "Well stitched."

Helen blushed.

Evangelia looked at Paris. "You have a talented woman."

At last Paris looked at her.

She looked at him coolly but not angrily. "I thank the gods you're alive, Uncle," she said quietly.

"You don't mean that," said Paris.

"But I do."


End file.
